Weise
Intro Der Weise ist ein mann der Crysta und die Unterwelt überwacht. Nicht viel ist über ihn bekant auser das er sehr ernst ist. Nach einigen strapatzen findet der spieler heraus das es sich bei den Weisen, in wirklichkeit um Ragnara handelt. Persönlichkeit Der Weise ist eine generelle stille person, der bevorzugt vorsichtig zu handeln in kritische situationen. Er scheint sehr viel wissen zu besitzten über die Oberwelt aber er erzählt Ark nie woher oder wieso. Geschichte Anfang Vor millionen von jahre, Der Weise aka Dark Ragnara und Light Ragnara erschuffen die Welt als sie noch 1 Wesen waren doch über die jahre teilte sich der Gott auf in 2 seelen. 1 Erschuff neues leben und freude, die andere brachte furcht und angst. Es war in dieser Zeit, das gut und böse entstand Und genauso wie sich der gott in 2 seelen teile, so teilte sich die Erde auch in Zwei welche fortan die ober und unterwelt genant wurden. Dark Ragnara regierte die unterwelt mit einer eiserne faust und beobachtete die evolution der oberwelt im Schatten Der erste welt untergang Der kreislauf des lebens nam seinen lauf auf der Obenwelt und so wie sich die Tiere fortbewegen, so taten es auch die gier der menschen. Die neugierigkeit und fantasi der menschen bekam unersätlich und nach einem cyklus, erschaften die Menschen waffen und began über land und kraft zu kämpfen. Der fortschritt der Menschen gingen so weit das sie sich alle am ende zerstört hatten. Nur noch Light Ragnara blieb zurück und fing an die oberwelt wieder von neu wiederherzustellen. Dark Ragnaras plan Dark Ragnara bekam interesse in die menschen und nach ein paar Zykluse began Dark Ragnara ein plan zu schöpfen um die Oberwelt zu erobern und in die hölle umzuwandeln. Dark Ragnara sah das potential in den menschen und merkte über die zeit das was den menschen fehlte zur evolution war "Zeit". und so verwandelte Dark Ragnara sich in einen menschen und suchte einen menschen der genug gier und bosheit besass. und so fand er Beruga. Ein mensch der gefült war von neugier und wissen. Dark Ragnara oder fortann Der "Weise" erzahl Beruga wie man ewiges leben erschaffen kann. Fazinierd und motiviert, Began Beruga seine experimente zu machen um das "ewige leben" zu erschaffen Nach einige versuche erkante er das es tatsächlich ewiges leben gab aber man opferte all sein wissen im gegenzug. Das einzigste was vom einen Menschen danach zurückbleibt ist der instinkt und eine Verdorbene seele. Für Beruga, war es ein erfolgreiches experiment da er herausgefunden hat wie er sich von den Zyklus der reincarnation weg halten kann Aber ohne seines wissen, bemerkte er nicht das es alles nur Dark Ragnaras plan war und das er ihn mit seinen experiment eine Armee von Untoter Menschen machte. Der Nächste Weltuntergang Beruga versetzte sich selbst in einen tiefschlaf in einer kapsel und würde warten bis an den tag an dem ihn einer auftweckt. Während das pasierte. Befreite Dark Ragnara Die untoten und benutzte sie um Light ragnara rauszulocken. Sein plan funktiornierte und Light Ragnara kam hervor um die armee con untoten zu bezwingen. Aber da die armee so gross war, war light Ragnara dazu gezwungen die ganze oberwelt zu vernichten und aufzuteilen. Dies wirkte, aber es erschöpfte Light Ragnara und Dark Ragnara nutzte diese gelegenheit aus und verbante Light Ragnara in Pandoras Box. Nun Hatte Dark ragnara gewonnen aber er muste jemanden finden der für ihn die welt wiederherstelte da er selbst Nur Dunkles Leben erschaffen kann. Arks Reise Ein paar Jahre vergingen und Dark Ragnara nahm seine form als weiser wieder an. Diesmal benutzte er diese form um einen menschen zu finden den er erschafte, der genug kraft verfügt um die andere welt wiederherzustellen aber da er nicht sicher sein konte das ihn keiner veraten konte, Erschuf er eine 2te Pandoras Box mit einen monster aus reiner dunkelheit um Den Auserwählten menschen kontrollieren zu können.Dieser Auserwählte war Ark da er Böse taten vollendete und bekant war unruhe zu stiften. Trivia * Als der Spieler Light Ragnara zum ersten mal begegnet, Hatte es/er die form von Fluffy gehabt. Dies wurde später erklärt dann das alle lebewesen Zu erst ausahen wie Fluffy, Sich aber dann weiterentwickelt haben über die zeit. Dies ist eine anspielung auf das "kreis des lebens" und die evolutionsteori * Der Weise ist einer der einzigsten Charaktere der mehrere verschiedene formen verfügt aber er ist auch der einzigste "Mensch" von crysta der keine menschliche Oberwelt version von sich hat in Storkholm. (dies ist ebenfalls eine weitere anspielung. es solte den spieler zum nachdenken bringen weshalb Der Weise nicht eine Storkholm Menschliche version hat) * Der Weise hat ein sehr ausgeglichene und ruhiges äuseres aber später im spiel stellt man fest das es alles eine fasade ist um Seine mitmenschen um sich herum auszunutzen für seine eigene zwecke. Wie bei vieles andere in Terranigma ist dies eine anspielung auf die Religion Buddismus. Der weise Verköpert das böse in einen menschen so wie is bei der budistischen religion beschrieben wird ( "Gut" und "Böse" ist nur ein ansichtspunkt und kein fakt aber es gibt trotzdem menschen die böse taten volziehen wegen "gier" und einer falschen denkweise. Menschen haben beide elemente deswegen gibt es kein genaues böse. Es gibt nur welche die mehr böse oder gute taten vollziehen.) Kategorie:Bewohner von crysta Kategorie:Charakter